Modern vehicles, especially automobiles, increasingly include various sensors for detecting and gathering information about the vehicles' surroundings. These sensors may include ultrasonic sensors for detecting the proximity of a vehicle to objects in the vehicle's surroundings. However, ultrasonic sensors may have limited accuracy in certain situations, such as when the objects are relatively close to the sensors. Therefore, an alternative solution to object detection can be desirable.